1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to fishing equipment and more specifically it relates to a crab trap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous fishing equipment have been provided in prior art that are traps to capture crabs and the like. They tend to take up a great deal of storage space when being transported. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.